


Pegged

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Hanzo is a perv, Pegging, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a man who needs some sex. But he doesn't want any type of old sex. No, he wants a certain type and he also wants a certain woman to give him his needs. Will she do it?Yes, yes she will. Edited by grammarly





	Pegged

“You don’t have to do this.”  
  
Granted, Hanzo wanted her to do this. Hell, every bone in his body wanted this. It was so perverted, but he was dying for this release. Yet at the same time, he felt disgusting. Zarya had promised she wouldn’t say anything and Hanzo trusted her. Zarya was not a woman who broke someone’s trust so easily. But what he was asking from her wasn’t normal. He shouldn’t have asked her. Why had even suggested it?  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
God, she was oozing confidence. From her standpoint, he probably looked pathetic. Compared to such a goddess, he was a worm. A small whimper escaped as he stared at her. Leaning against the door frame, one hand stroking the bright, pink strap on, Zarya succeeded his fantasies. But despite the excitement of her being here, there was that nagging logical voice in Hanzo’s mind. Having a woman mount a Shimada? Unthinkable! And any other day, Hanzo would have listened to that voice, but there was another voice that was louder than his logic.  
  
His dick.  
  
Already, he felt his length hardening. There was no way he could send her away now. His need for sex was outweighing his embarrassment.  
  
“Well, since you’re already here---“  
  
God, he was such a pathetic pervert.  
  
His eyes go back to the strap-on. Of course, it would be pink. He was honestly more shocked that she had one. Originally, Zarya hadn’t seemed like the type to indulge in such carnal natures. No, he didn’t think she was a prude, but he didn’t think she would be into pegging. He probably thought that because of his perceived notions of himself. Pegging wasn’t ‘normal.’ What was the word? Deviant? No, the act of pegging itself wasn’t deviant but having a woman do it to a man? It was something had never asked of any of his female lovers. Prostitutes yes but not his lovers. What would they say? They would have found him disgusting, vile and—  
  
“AH!”  
  
Hanzo was brought back to reality as a strong hand grabbed his dick. Oh hell, her hand grabbed his dick. His face red, he glanced to see Zarya staring at him. The sultry look in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. This hadn’t been part of the agreement. He opened his mouth, but only a moan came out. Her hands were so warm and firm. Desperately, he tried to form words; she shouldn’t be touching him. Well—Hanzo WANTED Zarya to touch him, but he wasn’t worthy. But her hands felt so good. Beneath her touch, he turned to jelly.  
  
“I do not like being ignored.”  
  
“F-forgive me.” He managed.  
  
With a smoldering grin, Zarya slowly stroked his member. While this was not a part of Hanzo’s original plan, he was no place to an argument. He couldn’t; he tried to form words but they turned into moans. It had been years since someone had touched him. Biting, down hard on his lip, he tried to swallow down a moan. With his eyes closed, he felt his body warming up, a fire spreading from his core to every pore of his being. Zarya chuckled, apparently amused. When her perfect lips kissed his tip, Hanzo felt like he was going to die. Again, his lust urged him on. Ask more of her, it said but Hanzo couldn’t. No, his dick was dirty and vile. He couldn’t ask her to do more.  
  
But then she started sucking.  
  
And Hanzo was lost.  
  
Gripping her shoulders, he managed to let out a curse. Was it possible to a man to die from pleasure? If so, this would be the way Hanzo died. A disgraceful death but at this point, he didn’t care. Horny beyond belief, all Hanzo could do was try not to buck into her mouth. He wanted too, but he was afraid he’d cum already. They had just started, and he wanted to last for a bit longer. But if Zarya kept sucking on him, he knew he wouldn’t be able too.  
  
“Z-Zarya,” Hanzo panted. “Oh—oh----no—no---more.”  
  
She stopped to look at him.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“No more,” Hanzo could speak again. “I mean that feels amazing but I’m afraid I’ll—I’ll finish before we’ve started.”  
  
“Who says we can’t go more than one round?” Zarya’s voice was husky.  
  
Fuck, he was doomed.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes, what?” Zarya purred, crawling on top of him.  
  
“Yes. Yes to everything,” Hanzo was losing himself. “Please do whatever you want with me. I’m yours. Please.”  
  
“What’s this? The big, bad Hanzo wants a woman to dominate him?”  
  
“Yes! I am begging you. Do whatever want to me! I’ll be your willing slave if you just destroy me. Dominate me!”  
  
“Sh, it’s alright. Zarya is here.”  
  
Zarya caressed his face. Hanzo’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into her touch. That was it; he was hers now. Hanzo knew this was going to happen. All his life, he had adored and loved strong women. Why? He really didn’t know, but they had some strange power over him. Zarya was his dream woman with her strength, her wit, and her bravery. Falling for her had been a no-brainer.  
  
Zarya leaned forward and kissed him. Hanzo closed his eyes, desperately returning the kiss. When she pulls away, he whimpers, but she merely shushes him. Gently she pushes him back onto the bed. Heart thumping, all he could was watch as she rubbed his hard member. Eyes closed, he moaned softly. But his eyes shot back opened when he felt a finger probe his anus. A shiver went up his spine as Zarya’s finger explored the hole. Sweat rolled down Hanzo’s face as he stared up at the woman. She looked so confident and sure of herself. God, she was perfect.  
  
“Ready?” She asked.  
  
Hanzo bit down his lip and nodded. Zarya caressed his face before kissing him once more. Then, she slid in. Hanzo tensed for a second before moaning loudly. The strap-on was big, and he felt a warmth spread throughout his body as Zarya began to fuck him. Hanzo gripped her shoulder, eyes closed in ecstasy. Zarya continued to thrust, wrapping her arms around his body. Desperately, he kissed Zarya, dying to taste her lips. The whole time, Zarya thrust in and out.   
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Amazing.” Was all he could get out.  
It was the only word in his mind. Warmth was spreading throughout his body.He closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of absolute pleasure. He wanted this moment to last forever. His entire being had been aching for this for so long. Why had he denied himself this pleasure? Because he thought he hadn’t deserved it, that’s why. Someone like him didn’t deserve to feel this good. But he didn’t care about what he deserved. He cared about what he wanted.  
  
Hanzo’s cock was fully erect, and soon, he would find his completion. Hanzo continued to kiss Zarya, so obsessed with feeling her lips. He tensed up before releasing into Zarya. Exhaustion suddenly washed over him. But he managed to smile. It had been years since he had felt this amazing. Zarya laid down next to him, also smiling.  
  
“That was incredible.”  
  
“Indeed, it was,” Zarya turned to look at him. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Tired but content,” Hanzo replied. “That honestly was fantastic.”  
  
“I’m happy to be of service,” Zarya chuckled. “So, shall we wait before we start again? Take a shower perhaps?”  
  
“I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”


End file.
